


a hand in your darkness so you won't be afraid

by dev0n



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev0n/pseuds/dev0n
Summary: "Main Street," Frank says, voice calm and cool. "Birch Street. C'mon, Jess. Higgins Drive..."Jessica joins him on the last one. "Cobalt Lane." She takes a deep breath. One hand reaches out to wrap around Frank's wrist where it lays on the bed, tight enough that she feels him wince; but he doesn't pull away. Together, they recite the words a few more times until Jessica feels like she can breathe again.





	a hand in your darkness so you won't be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> **trigger warning: this features a non-explicit memory of killgrave in the beginning. it's taken pretty much directly from[this](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/5/54/Jessica_Jones_%28Earth-616%29_Alias_Vol_1_25_001.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150226210343) page in the comics here.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> blah blah, crack ship with my best friend that somehow got serious, blah. from an "anon" prompt on tumblr: _"frank/jess and comfort after a nightmare. can go either way"_
> 
> title from i'll be your mirror by the velvet underground.

_"You're very attractive, Jessica," says Killgrave casually. He cuts into his steak, takes a bite. The two men behind Jessica are still fighting, but she doesn't pay them any mind. She can't. He told her she can't._

"Jessica."

_Jessica can't move. He told her to sit. He told her to be quiet. She stares straight ahead at him, mind working desperately to try and override his control, but ─ she can't. Clearly, her super-strength doesn't extend to her mind. At the very least, Jessica manages to convince her limbs not to tremble. That is, until─_

_"Take off your clothes." Jessica stands. The chair falls. **No, no, no,** she thinks, but it's useless, she can't fight his control, she's already taking off her─_

"Jessica, wake up." This time, it's louder. The voice is familiar; comforting, even. Jessica holds onto it like a lifeline and uses it to drag herself back into the waking world.

Jessica gasps as she wakes, gripping tightly at the sheets and swallowing back the scream that wants to slip from her throat.

"Jessica," says that same gruff, deep voice. Even though he sounds nothing like Killgrave, Jessica flinches, curling in on herself defensively as she whips her head around to look at the source of the voice. _Frank._

"I," Jessica starts, and she's ashamed of and angry at the tears streaming down her face. Frank is crouching beside the bed, but he doesn't reach out to touch her. He shushes her and shakes his head a little.

"Main Street," he says, voice calm and cool. "Birch Street. C'mon, Jess. Higgins Drive..."

Jessica joins him on the last one. "Cobalt Lane." She takes a deep breath. One hand reaches out to wrap around Frank's wrist where it lays on the bed, tight enough that she feels him wince; but he doesn't pull away. Together, they recite the words a few more times until Jessica feels like she can breathe again. She lets go of his wrist and wordlessly scoots over to make more room for him in the bed. Frank joins her but still doesn't touch her, and they sit in silence for a few moments. It's not an awkward one, really; Frank is being patient, like he always is, and Jessica is still trying to wipe the memory of Killgrave from the front of her mind.

Eventually, she lets out a noise that she will never admit is a sob and rolls over, pressing her face against his shoulder and tangling a hand into the front of his T-shirt. "Sorry," Jessica says simply, but he shushes her and wraps his arms around her, kisses the top of her head. She could bench press him easily, they both know that, but somehow she feels safer wrapped up in him. Jessica presses her hand flat over his heart so she can feel the steady beat, and cries in silence for a minute or two.

"You don't ever need to apologize for this, you hear?" Frank whispers once she's all cried out, loose-limbed and exhausted in his arms. "Lord knows you've done the same thing for me a dozen times. You have nothin' to be sorry for, Jess." He kisses the top of her head again. Normally Jessica would complain about so much affection, but right now... Right now, it's nice. She nods slightly and shifts her position so she can rest her head on his chest. Frank brushes hair back from her face and settles in, too.

Jessica isn't sure when she falls back asleep, but when she does, it's to the steady beat of Frank's heart under her ear.


End file.
